1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to optical filters and electronic devices, and more particularly, to multi-band pass filters and electronic devices including the multi-band pass filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a band pass filter may be manufactured by alternately stacking a dielectric layer having a high refractive index and a dielectric layer having a low refractive index in a repeated manner. The passband of the band pass filter may be calculated by using a transfer matrix based on a Fresnel coefficient.
However, a band pass filter according to the related art uses a large number of relatively thick dielectric layers and thus has a large thickness of several tens of millimeters (mm). Such a filter structure may not be suitable for small and thin handheld devices. Also, the thicknesses and number of stacked layers of the band pass filter according to the related art should be very precisely controlled to secure high performance such as a high transmittance. Thus, it may be difficult and complex to design the band pass filter according to the related art, and an independent design process may be required according to a target transmittance wavelength. Furthermore, it may be difficult to manufacture a multi-band pass filter by using the band pass filter according to the related art.